What Love Can Do
by SportyOboistFinnickLover
Summary: Finnick is sure he is going to die. In that tunnel, he takes his final breaths. But it is not the end. He wakes up in the infirmary of Camp Half Blood, not sure what the heck is going on. To get back to Annie and his loved ones, Finnick must learn about his shadowy past and go where few have survived: The Labyrinth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games. **

**Sorry for the short chapter! This is just an overview of what happened in the tunnel with Katniss, Gale, and the others. I promise, there will be MUCH longer chapters than this!**

Run Finnick! Run for your life if you can!

I make for the ladder just as Gale's feet disappear into the next level. The bullet in my calf slows me down and it's like running against a current. It almost feels like I'm in slow motion. Their claws rake my arms and legs, trying to keep my back. I cry out and push forward, but I know I'm done. I know I can't make it.

All of a sudden, fangs sink into my neck, and blood pours from the wound. I fall and hot my head on a rock in the tunnel. I try to scramble up but it hurts too much. I crawl along the floor, spearing any mutts that come near me with my trident. Soon, the pain is too much. I rest my head on the ground and then there is nothing. Nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to the feeling of a finger poking my cheek. Am I dead? I hope not. I don't want to be dead. It would mean leaving Annie. And not knowing what happened in the tunnel. Is the insufferable Katniss alive? Gale? Even Peeta, whose life I saved in the arena? I hope so. We must win or I died for nothing. Annie suffered at the hands of the Capitol for nothing.

My eyes shoot open. Annie! Is she all right? Did she survive the war? Did we win? Is it even over yet? She must be worried sick about me! These thoughts race through my head until I see a face lean over in front of my eyes. I must be alive or I'm in Heaven. Some weird variation of it anyway. I'm not sure people who looked like that are in my world of Heaven.

The boy that I see must be sixteen or so, but not looking too mature. He has unruly greasy black hair that stuck up in all directions and pointed ears. The mischievous smile and glint in his eyes tells me not to get him on his bad side. He looks all right, just like a troublemaker though, and he smells badly of smoke and grease. Just my luck.

My afterlife is filled with smokers who have bad personal hygiene.

"Yeah, um, you're awake," he says. "You must have really been feeling lousy. I mean, eighteen days, man! Jeez. That's like a record! I feel bad for the campers who actually had to take care of you. Feeding you must have been really awkward. So would just watching you here to make sure you were okay. They even had shifts of watching you sleep. The boys were a bit weirded out by doing it but the ladies all loved it, Finny boy." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Yep. I'm alive. Alive as a butterfly with a broken wing. I feel awful. Every time I move. There are sharp pains in my neck, almost like little needles jabbing into me. My leg throbs and my head is just fuzzy. Eck. This is worse than being in the Games. Much worse. I escaped the Games with a few scratches and a Victor's Crown. This stinks. Big time.

I attempt to sit up, but immediately waves of nausea wash over me. I flop back on my pillow, too exhausted to try again.

"Yea, stay down, man. Let me do that. Here..." The boy props the bed up. Kind of like bending it so I'm in a decent sitting position.

"Thanks," my voice is hoarse and rusty, full of pain. I clear my throat.

"No problem, man. A dive from the rock climbing wall like that is bound to beat anybody up. Man, when I was in archery, I heard a loud thump. The entire camp heard it. I went to the rock wall to see what had happened when I saw you! You were splat on the ground with an ankle bending the wrong way. Several girls fainted. Funny, they don't faint when others are hurt. They were just worried they were never gonna get a chance to date you. Girls." Wait...

"What? Where am I? Who are you? What rock climbing wall? What's going on?"

"Chill, dude. I'm Leo. Like, your best pal? No? You don't remember!? Finnick, we've been best bros since October! Oh jeez that sounded weird. Okay. You seriously don't remember anything?"

I shake my head.

"Oh gods, I gotta tell Chiron! That must have been quite a fall to give you amnesia. Amnesia! If Hera is messing with demigods' minds again, I will get Jason and we will go give her a godly face rearrangement. You can come too if you want."

"Chiron? Hera? Jason? What? Who are all these people? Am I supposed to know them? And why is this Hera whacking random guys on the head, giving them amnesia. That's just wrong."

"I know right? Hera is a bit scary. And kind of mean. She cursed Annabeth to step in cow patties everywhere she turned. She also almost killed Annabeth with a statue," Leo looks up a bit nervously at the ceiling, as if checking to see if what he said was okay. He continued, "Last summer, Hera switched Jason and Percy and gave them amnesia. it was quite a confusing couple of weeks. Anyway... Um, you wait there. Chiron will know what to do." He jumps up from the chair and races off, leaving me to wonder about what is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
(Leo's POV)

I race out of the door, my thoughts scrambled. Did Hera do it again? 'Cause if she wants us to fight another Mother Nature, she's gonna have to find another seven demigods (or at least another Leo) because I am fresh out of ideas on how to fight Gaea again. We barely escaped last time especially after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. That was crazy.

I keep running. Finnick was fine three weeks ago. Well, until the accident. But campers kept reassuring me that nothing vital was injured and he would make it. Now he's woken up and all right except for his mind.

It's like deja-vu. Jason wakes up on a bus with no clue who he is. But Finnick seems to know who he is, he just doesn't have the right memories.

I reach the Big House and fling open the door.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite little camper, Leo Smaldez," an irritating voice greats me. Right. Mr. D. I hope he didn't find out it was me who-

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU SET MY EYEBROWS ON FIRE!?" He screamed.

"Woah, Mr. D. Chill out. It was an accident. Nysa threw a water balloon at me to see what would happen and my super-cool-dangerous-slightly-deadly fire powers spazzed out. Now you can't blame me." I crossed my arms in defiance, knowing that if he turned me into a dolphin, Harley will take a hammer to his face. Good ole Harley.

"Anyway, we have bigger problems. Do you know where Chiron is?"

"Right here, Leo. What is the problem?" Chiron stepped his big horse body through the door.

"Thank gods you're here! Finnick woke up and hasn't got a clue who I am! No idea where he is! It's just like Jason/Percy all over again!"

Chiron frowned. "Where is he?"

"In the infirmary. He hasn't said much, only that he doesn't know what I'm talking about."

"Not many people do, though," Mr D chimed in with his annoying snobby attitude."

We ignore him. "Leo, maybe we're over thinking this. Does he know who he is?"

"Kinda. He seems to, he just doesn't have the right memories. Does that make sense? Maybe his amnesia messed up his brain more that normal. Like, maybe it gave him new memories. "

"I think we should talk to Finnick about it. See what he thinks," Chiron heads to the door. I follow. What is going on?


	4. Chapter 4

I wait. And wait and wait some more, occasionally dozing off. Could it be that I've been hallucinating my 24 years in Panem for the past 18 days? I mean, I'm really complaining because Panem pretty much sucks right now, but what about Annie? We found out a few days ago that she's pregnant. If my hallucination was reality and everybody else here is wrong, my son could grow up like me: fatherless.

Leo races back in. "Hey, Finnick, brace yourself because Chiron is an... interesting guy. He's here to talk, not trample you. 'K?"

I nod. What could that mean? Interesting? Like, half fish or whatever? I was wrong. Apparently Chiron is half horse. I hear his hooves clomping on the floor before I even see him. The top half of his body is a middle aged man while the rest... A horse. He's wearing a t-shirt that says "Got Hooves?" and quiver slung across his back. Scary. A bit too scary.

If there is one thing I learned from Katniss, it's to never trust a guy (or girl) with an arrow. They will pull it on you in two seconds flat.

"Um, hi," I start the conversation.

"Hello Finnick. How are you feeling?"

"Not too good, sir. I almost get eaten by mutant crocodiles and then I wake up here, having no clue where I am." Good start. Apparently not. Chiron frowns.

"We'll take turns talking, young man. Tell me what you know." I take that as an invitation to explain, so I do.

I talk about Panem, the Capitol, the Districts and the uprising that brought the Hunger Games. I talk about my games and how I won them. I talk about President Snow -Chiron frowns at the name - and I bring up Annie and how she crept up on me over the years. I then explain the most important part of my story: how Katniss and Peeta upset the Capitol. The uprisings in District 8. I briefly describe the Quarter Quell and how Katniss ruined the force field around the arena. Annie, Peeta, Johanna and Enobaria get captured. I bring it to a close on my fight in the tunnel with the mutts.

Chiron sits and stares at me. Leo looks freaked out. His eyes are huge and his mouth is hanging open. I sit uncomfortably in the bed, not knowing what to do.

"Um, your turn, I guess," I tell Chiron. He nods slowly, clearly confused.

"Yes, you're quite right. My turn. Long ago there were gods and goddesses. Greek and Roman ones. Well, they still exist. They mated with mortals and had children. You are called demigods. We created this camp for people like you. You are followed by monsters all the time and this is the only safe place for you. Each Olympian has a cabin for their children. You live there with your brothers and sisters. Every day you train at different activities. You, Finnick, are a son of Poseidon, the sea god. You have been at this camp for 10ish months. You are quite skilled with a trident, but you fell off of the rock climbing wall and have been in the infirmary for three or so weeks," he finished his story. "That is what you need to know for now. I won't get into a detailed description of everything until we figured something out."

I nod, too shocked to speak.

"Finnick, if you are well enough to walk, Leo will show you around Camp. If anybody tries to talk to you, Leo will tell them that you are a bit confused. Won't you, Leo?" Chiron looks pointedly at him.

"Oh, um, yessir, Captain!" He strikes a ridiculous sailor pose, hand at his forehead. Goofball.

I get out of bed, and I feel like I exploded. I feel pain everywhere. I get my teeth and walked over to Leo. He looks at me and walks in some other room. He comes back with a drink. Leo hands me the drink.

I drink it. It tastes like my wedding cake. Rich and sweet and like home. I remember it perfectly. Decorated with flowers and seashells by Peeta. Annie adored it. So did I. The pain inside me ceases to exist so Leo and I walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait! I was really busy. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Without further ado, Chapter Five!**

(Finnick's POV)

The bright sun hurt my eyes for a moment, but the spots in my eyes disappeared after a moment or two. Strangely, the weather was perfect. Not a cloud in the sky. The sun rained beautiful rays of light onto the camp.

There were strawberry fields to my left what looked like oddly decorated cabins to my right. Straight ahead was a group of kids with orange shirts and jeans playing volleyball in a sand court.

Leo led me to where the cabins were and named off random names like, "This is Aphrodite's, Demeter, my dad Hephaestus, Athena, Ares: don't mess with them, and here is your cabin," He pointed to one and my mouth dropped open.

It was beautiful. The cabin was low but it looked roomy from the outside. The outside walls were grey stone with bits of shell and coral embedded into it. A large trident was next embedded in the wall next to the door.

I clutched the coral doorknob in my hand and turned. The sea-green door swung open revealing a magnificent room. It was more awesome than my house in the Victor's Village.

There were about 10 or so bunk beds that hugged the wall. In the very back was a huge fountain made out of grey sea rock. The top-notch decorating on it was coral. I walked over and peered inside. Chrystal clear water ran through it. At the bottom were golden coins, glistening in the bright light that filled the room.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Leo grinned, leaning against a wall. I nod. "Good. Keep it this way. Every day there is an inspection in your cabin. Keep it clean. It won't be too hard, since there is only two of you-"

That snapped me back to reality. "Why do I leave here again?" I interrupted.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting the amnesia thing. Haha forget amnesia. Funny. You live here because it's your dad's cabin. Poseidon. God of the Sea. And horses and crap, but most people reference the ocean."

"No, Poseidon's not my dad. My dad was Parker Odair. I know that much. He died when I was eighteen from a fishing accident, but he was my dad. I didn't imagine that,"I crossed my arms and stared at Leo.

"Finnick, man, I know it's hard to take in, but you've been here for ten months. You turn seventeen in three months. You've never been eighteen."

"Yes I have!" I was yelling now. "Annie and I got married a few weeks ago! I was in the Hunger Games! I'm dreaming YOU ARE NOT REAL!" I screamed.

Leo looked shocked, and a bit hurt. I felt bad. "Sorry Leo. I don't know what came over me. This is a bit hard to understand."

"It's okay, man. I know. I thought I was hallucinating when I first got here."

"Weren't you saying something about two people living here?" I asked, suddenly remembering what he said before.

"Yeah, of course. You have a brother. Well, half-brother. He's one of my best friends. Percy Jackson.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy Jackson. The name wasn't familiar in any way. Was he like me? Preferred to use a trident and net? In love with the ocean, always having saltwater in his hair? Or is he the complete opposite?  
"Percy Jackson," I repeat. "Where is he?"

"I don't really know. I think he at the arts and crafts place, but I'm not sure. He may have given up on his horrible stone sculpture that he started a few weeks ago... By the way, do NOT tell him I said that..."

"So, where to now?" I interrupt him.

"Um, just around camp. I'll give you a private tour... Leo style," he says, jumping up and heading to the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There are some amazing things here, there really are, but I guess I'm too homesick to be amazed. If I saw these things in Panem, I'd be speechless, but I'm no longer in Panem.

It is "normal" here to have dryads in the forest, a sink of lava to wash dishes, sword fighting class (not as Careers), and archer kids cursing big bulky kids to rhyme. Yikes. If Katniss could do that, I'd be a poet by now. Double yikes. I may do many things, but poetry is not one of them.

When Leo leads me over to the ocean, my heart stops but then hurts. I never had a view like that in District Four. But the view is what reminds me of home. Sure I had a house overlooking the ocean, but it never was as sparkling and nearly clear as this one. I inhaled the scent of fragrant saltwater. It smelled the same as Four, but yet it was different.

I've only ever known a life as a victor. Is this what is true? Was I really hallucinating? Could my entire life as a slave for the Capitol be part of a dream caused by a rock climbing wall?

I shook those thoughts from my head. Annie is out there somewhere looking for me. Or she thinks I'm dead. I can't possibly form my own life here. I have to get back to her. I can still see her face clearly in my mind. That is not a dream. This is a... a mistake. This all could be happening now, but I have to find out why.

"Finnick! You're okay!" A voice shakes me from my thoughts. I look up to see who it belongs to. Leo shifts nervously next to me, dragging his toe through the dirt.

"By the way, Finnick, I forgot to tell you one little -"

I didn't hear what he said next because I was tackled with a bear hug. When I finally broke free, the mystery person took a step back, beaming.

I froze. She was wearing blue sandals and denim jeans. An orange camp t-shirt woth some odd sparkly stuff on it. The face was the important thing. Sea-green eyes stared at me hopefully. Soft brown hair flowed down her back. I know those eyes. I've touched that hair. The person standing in front of me was Annie Cresta.


End file.
